Morning Fun: A Naruto One-Shot
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: (( Warning: this is my first Futa fanfic featuring Naruto and Kushina. If you do not like this, please do not progress from this point. I will probably do more pairings in the near future But other than that, please enjoy! )) Kushina x Naruto / Futanari One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun was halfway over the horizon, it's brilliant rays suffusing the village below. The birds chirped in its presence, their morning song pervading the morning air, which could be heard through windows as well. They were nature's alarm clock. There wasn't a visible cloud above that obscured the sea of blue that was the sky. It was indeed a beautiful morning. Well, for most atleast.

Instead of the conventional blaring of the alarm clock waking him, Naruto was awoken instead by his mother, who would pull his pajamas down and pull out the anal plug out of his ass, where her cock would go instead. This was their morning routine for Naruto ever since he started high school, as well as before he goes to bed, and after he gets out of school. She made sure to fuck Naruto three times a day. But it wasn't against his will-no, Naruto actually wanted this.

Naruto grasped his bed sheets in preparation as he felt his mother poking his entrance to his rectum with her morning wood, her huge breast pressed against his back as he felt her hot breathe kiss his cheek. He bit his lip to prevent a gasp from escaping them as he felt the head slowly penetrating his anal cavity, with more promising to come as he felt continuing to push, applying more weight in order to do so. But getting the head in was always the most difficult part. Naruto felt her weight being lifted from him for a moment, only to hear and feel Kushina spitting upon him. The weight soon returned, with her once again pushing into Naruto, though her attempt becoming successful this time, a sigh of relief leaving Kushina's thin lips heard soon after. Her hips began to move, her hips grinding against Naruto's backside, causing the plastic material that was wrapped around his bed to squeak. Naruto grasped his pillow as he glared forward at the wall before him. Her tempo was stagnant, the reason for that was to get him accustomed to her. But that changed soon enough.

The sounds of Kushina's lower part smacking against Naruto's backside pervaded the room's atmosphere. Now that his anal cavity could accommodate her full package, she was able to move more freely, allowing her stroke deep into his rectum, her testicles colliding with his own with every motion. Naruto could compare this sensation he felt to having a 8-9" sausage going in and out of his anus. Though it brought great stimulation to him as well because she was rubbing his prostate while she was inside, this producing indescribable pleasure for him as well. Her tempo was soon altered once more, with her becoming more vigorous with her efforts. The friction between the sheets and his own penis was intense too, something that stimulated his penis as well. Naruto grasped his pillow much tighter now, his eyes clenched tight. His mother's breathing became heavier as this came about, a hint to Naruto that she was approaching her climax, with her roughness became more profound. The tension in her penile muscles were causing her body to involuntarily move, pre-cum already being released in preparation for the main stream. She had reached the point of no return, and there was no way for her to stop now as she was on the cusp of her inevitable ejaculation. Her heart was beating much faster now also, the blood really pumping within her. The tension eventually reached its maximum point now, and she could feel the load traveling up the shaft and towards the held. She was about to blow!

Kushina pulls out of Naruto a second before her orgasm struck and groans. The muscles contractions in her penis and anus occurred, forcing out multiple strings of pearly white semen, which Naruto felt as they were shot on his ass. The strong contractions faded gradually after and Kushina's cock grew limp as a noodle. She appeared satisfied after alleviating herself, exiting her son's bed to retrieve some tissues to clean him and herself up. Afterwards she plants some kisses upon Naruto before leaving, informimg Naruto of he kept laying around that he would be late to school.


	2. Chapter 2: A Boruto One-Shot

The wispy steam emanating from the hot shower suffused the bathroom to an extent that it was misty, the condensation in the air making the shower glass fogged up, completely hiding the identity of the person using said shower; although, if one could pay close attention, they could hear the faint breathes that were being emitted from within the cube of the shower.

Hinata Uzumaki. Wife of Naruto Uzumaki, mother of Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. But Hinata had been harbouring a dark secret: she loved her son. And no, not the typical mother-son love...Hinata had a much more deeper and profound love towards her offspring, and it had gone to the extent that she was actually masturbating to him surreptitiously. She knew it was wrong to perform such but she couldn't resist against her own urges. She was only human.

With her back against the wall, Hinata's right hand had been employed to satiate her momentary urge by stroking her cock. Yes, Hinata was a futa, but that was the same for all the woman of Konoha, which all shared the same genetic mutation as she did. However, aside from this, her female reproductive system remained intact, since she and the others were able to produce children. Her erection was approximately 7⅞ inches, with the circumference being 6 inches. She was circumcised, the tip being a blushing red while the rest was still a creamy white. The only exception is that she didn't possess a pair of testicles, but ejaculation was still possible. Over these past years not much has changed about Hinata except for the fact she had adopted a new hairstyle, which was a short haircut. Her breast size had also increased since the birth of Boruto and Himawari, as well. Her waist is more narrow, her hips growing wider than before.

As her hand gone to work, Hinata had her eyes clenched tightly, her teeth bared. She was focused, the imminent climax approaching closer with each pump. Her hips began to involuntarily jerk against her hand in desperation, her cock growing turgid in her hand as her expression deepened. Her entire body felt tense for a moment. She was was about to ejaculate. After overcoming the minor hump that obscured her from achieving absolute satisfaction, a abrupt grunt was heard and her pearly load was shot from the glanse of her penis and splattered onto the tile walls before her. The sensation of the release sent tingles throughout her body, her mind growing blank for a second. She goes limp for a moment, her body seeming to recover from the intense release. After a few seconds, the sensation faded and Hinata cleans her mess. Hinata then leaves the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

How this obsession began, you ask? Well it started about a month ago.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Hinata was in the kitchen, cleaning. Donning a purple dress and white apron, she wore blue gloves as she wiped away at the the stains with her yellow sponge. She was fixated on tidying up the place, however, after hearing the door opening and close, her eyes were shifted onto the two that had just entered. It was Sarada, Sakura and Sasuke's daughter, and Boruto._

 _"Hey Boruto, Sarada," Hinata greets the two._

 _"-Hey mom."_

 _"-Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki."_

 _"How was school?"_

 _"It was good. Me and Sarada are going to study."_

 _"Sure! Have fun!"_

 _"Oh, we plan on having plenty of that..."_

 _Hinata could sense the insinuation in her tone, and if she was anything like Hinata, she had just what she did...and she planning on utilizing it on Boruto. But it wasn't just that, it was also the way she glanced at Boruto, which was something Hinata caught as well. Although she figures she was oblivious to the implications of her intentions with Boruto, Hinata knew all too well what she had on her agenda, though she made her smile apparent to maintain the facade. Afterwards, the two then ascended the steps to his bedroom, disappearing from sight soon enough. It was then that Hinata's smile faded._

 _Waiting until she finished cleaning up entirely, she tip-toes her way up the stairs, approaching Boruto's bedroom. She noticed it was left ajar, the light from within shining through the opening. She was going to check-or better yet, spy-on the two as they were within Boruto's room. Peaking in with her left eye, she couldn't get an adequate visual on the two, but she could hear the sounds. It was more like hard sucking and moaning. Easing the door open more, she could see that Sarada's back was facing the door, her legs spaced out some. Hinata was even more surprised by the reality that Boruto was the one supplying oral sex to Sarada, with her deducing this because she noticed that she he was kneeling before her. She surmised that Boruto had adopted the role of the dominator in the relationship, but taking into consideration her being a futa, it was only right to also consider the possibility that she would dominate him._

 _She could tell by the sounds that Boruto was adept in the art of oral pleasure. Sarada's actions were a testament to this as well, judging by she was moaning as he was suckling upon her organ crudely. Hinata could feel her heart beating as she continues to monitor the two, clearly excited. And if that wasn't indication enough, the rough texture of the door against the glanse of her own organ was proof of this as well. Glancing down, Hinata had realized that she had developed an erection._

 _"Ok Boruto, you know what to do next. Get on your bed."_

 _Hinata watched as Boruto did as directed, pulling down his pants and trousers afore getting on the bed with his bare ass facing towards Sarada. She could see that Boruto was clearly yearning for Sarada to put it in him like a slut. Though this did nothing more than make Hinata aroused any further. She watched as Sarada aligned herself at Boruto's "back door", slowly pushing her hips forward. Boruto's groan was affirmation enough to inform Hinata that Sarada was in. Hinata couldn't help but watch as Sarada's hips motioned back and forth, eliciting more feminine groans from Boruto. It sounded like he was in pain, but not enough to a degree that she was forced to stop. At least she was considerate enough to wait until he got accustomed to her length._

 _"This is what happens when you don't use the toys, like I told you to."_

 _Hinata was a mix of shocked and aroused. On one hand, she liked seeing Boruto being fucked; on the other hand, her motherly, attentive side desired to tell Sarada to be more delicate with him, which will surely blow her cover. She resumes to stand by as Sarada's tempo altered, her hips moving at a steady rhythm. Boruto had seemed to calmed from this...thank goodness._

 _Though now Hinata couldn't ignore her own needs, rolling up the front of her dress to reveal her erection, to which she whips out and began to stroke in her right hand. Yeah, she knew something like was immoral...but at the time, Hinata was more concerned about satisfying her own urges, rather than contemplating what's right and wrong._

 _Making effective use of the scene that was before her, she stroked herself off. She watched as Sarada's pace picked up, definitely building some momentum behind it. She could the slapping that was produced from her pelvis hitting the backside of Boruto, the sounds soon pervading the atmosphere in the room. Boruto's feminine moans made a strong comeback as he was being thrusted into, Sarada seeming to thrive off them, seeing as she kept pumping into him to force out more of them. But he made sure they were muffled by pillow, unaware that the person that they didn't want watching, was already doing so._

 _Hinata's hand was moving crudely now, evidently getting off to this. By biting her lip and channeling her breathing through her nose, she was able to kept her presence concealed from the two. Why hasn't she done this before? Sarada had been visiting frequently lately, but she had no idea that this was what they were doing in his room. And they claimed to be studying._

 _Sarada soon forces Boruto to lay flat upon the bed, with her laying on top and soon grinding on Boruto. Her hips moved deeply and hard against his backside in desperation, her breathing escalating to heavy panting. Hinata could tell that she was getting close to finishing, though she wasn't the only one. At this point, Hinata averted her attention from them in order to focus upon herself. She was just as close as Sarada was, and closing her eyes and focusing on her own ministrations, she was getting herself to her own climax. Her body to tense up as the tension reached its crescendo, her hand and hips jerking irregularly. And It was for that brief moment that Hinata had to feel the strain of her imminent orgasm, before she was rewarded with a blissful release, using the rag she had brought with her to catch the sperm. As Hinata was recovering from her orgasm, she then hears what sounds like Sarada finishing as well. With her Inquisition satisfied, Hinata heads downstairs and properly disposes of the used rag._

Ever since that day, Hinata has grown infatuated with Boruto. And despite her knowing what they do while in Boruto's room, Hinata still feigns that she doesn't know what is going on. But there have been instances where she notices that Boruto comes home alone, to which she knows that he pleasures himself through fingering while simultaneously jerking himself off. Hinata has caught him doing this in the absence of Sarada. It has been an entire month since then...and now, Hinata had grown tired of just watching.

Hinata greets Boruto just as she always does. Watching him go into his room, she waits patiently for thirty minutes before going upstairs-and her couldn't be more accurate. Peaking in, she saw that Boruto was in bed with his ass up and fingers going to work on stretching his anus out. Now he was to a level where he could slip three fingers in. It was now or never...

Opening his door, Hinata then stands by the frame. "Well well...look who's quite skillful with their hands..."

"...!?" Boruto quickly pulls his fingers out and sits up. He was blushing and perspiring...maybe because he was thinking of Sarada as he doing this? "Wh-What are you doing in here? Get out!" Boruto demands.

"Oh? But then I guess you wouldn't need my help seeing as..." Hinata undoes her short's zipper, her cock flopping out, "...I have one, too."

Hinata noticed how Boruto was staring at her, clearly in disbelief about how she could possess a cock as well. A smile was formed upon her lips as she noticed him switching between her face and penis. "I know what you and Sarada have been up to, you naughty boy..." Hinata states seductively, and the shock was still apparent in his eyes after hearing this. "Now here's what your going to do: get over here and get on your knees..."

Hinata watched as Boruto sat on his knees before her, his head just below her cock. He was clearly waiting for more instructions. Hinata couldn't help but to notice how cute he looked beneath her. "Now...take it your mouth..." Hinata was awaiting for him for him to do, his lips parted...yet the inches between her organ and his lips never closed. It was obvious he was nervous to do this, aside from performing this for Sarada numerous times. After a second, she rolls her eyes and grasps Boruto by a tuft of his hair, shoving 4 inches into his mouth. She noticed the tears welling within his eyes...maybe she was a bit too forceful? Closing his eyes, he began to move his head up and down her shaft, and Hinata couldn't believe what pleasure she was recieving from this-it was mind-blowing! She could feel his tongue stimulating the underside of her penis, as well his lips stimulating the rest of her shaft. No wonder why Sarada liked his blowjobs so much...

"Mmmm, take it deeper into your mouth, Boruto..." She utters, Boruto obeying and taking another few inches, thus forcing the glanse to the back of his mouth. He was capable of taking the entire 7 inches with minor to no difficulty, proving just how skillful he really was. Hinata propped her right hand upon her hip as she stood there. Boruto was becoming immersed in his actions, losing himself in it. He was just another slut for cock. And with him sucking the way he was, she could already feel the cum coursing up the tip.

"Wait, Boruto, before I cum...get on the bed."

Stopping abruptly, he then separates from her, getting onto the bed in the same fashion as he would for Sarada. Hinata stands behind him, aligning herself with his anus. He had done the honor of prepping for her insertion, so all she had to do was push. Hinata emit a groan as she felt herself entering him. It was hot and slick, the smooth muscles of his inner spincters enveloping her. Hinata couldn't believe his anal cavity felt this good, her penis craving more as he thrusted into him until she plugged his orifice completely. Grasping his hips, Hinata began to motion back and forth. Her heart was pounding in her chest, still incapable to describe this indescribable pleasure. The constant rubbing of her cock against his anul muscles was amazing, and with thrust, she could feel Boruto clenching around her. She could also feel a great deal of friction.

Gradually, the friction subsides and the excretion of mucus allowed a smoother feel. Her hips began to move faster, her own pelvis slamming into Boruto's ass, making creases on the surface. Hinata had abandoned any iota of restraint she had, pounding away at her son with no remorse, whom was groaning in reply. Hinata was actually fucking Boruto, and it felt amazing! Hinata couldn't get enough!

"M-Mom...!" Boruto groans out, turning to glance over his shoulder to look at her. But it was far too late...Hinata was gone. Boruto had never been pounded to a degree that he had actually came, but he did so with his mother. And as his load was shot, the effects of his ejaculation were profound in the rectum area, which spasmed around Hinata as the climax struck. Though now she was just seconds from cumming. She could the load channeling up her cock, this forcing her to grasp his hips tighter. Her pace had increased dramatically, her cock growing turgid inside of Boruto. Her tense expression deepened as she drew closer. She was also breathing heavily through her nose, which Boruto could hear as he laid flat upon the bed, which had grew louder with its creaking. Boruto could feel it swelling inside him. There was no way she could stop now.

Hinata's orgasm was signified by a grunt. She had unloaded inside of Boruto, her head thrown back as the tingling sensation jolting through her as her load was shot inside the shallow end of Boruto's anal cavity. Hinata remained connected to him until a few seconds later, when the contractions faded. Pulling out slowly, her now flaccid penis hangs like a limp noodle. Boruto's anus was gaping and a utter mess, with Boruto looking at her with a lustful gaze. It appeared that they both were satisfied.

[Three Months Later]

Hinata waves Naruto off, closing the door soon after. She then makes her way to the kitchen, a smile painted upon her visage. Boruto descends the staircase to enter the living room, where he notes that Naruto is gone. He then turns to look at Hinata.

"Dad's gone?"

"Yes. And he is going to be pulling another all-nighter..."

This news elicits a smirk to appear upon his face.

"Good..." He says, turning his back and pulling down his trousers, revealing the implement that was used to plug up his rectum. Afterwards, he pulls it out, stretching himself for Hinata, "...I couldn't wait until he leaves. I've been waiting all day for this..."

Hinata grins as she walks from around the kitchen. Yeah...she had made Boruto her own...


	3. Chapter 3: Sarada One-Shot

Sarad"Sarada is in a coma!?"

It was the absolute nightmare, especially for a mother, to hear that their children had been severely injured while in action. Sakura, after hearing this devastating news, couldn't stand the weight of the doctor's words, the reason why she sat down.

"Yes, she is," the doctor replies. "...What we could tell from the summary report was that she within the radius of a blast that had detonated seconds before she escape, rendering her unconscious..."

Sakura couldn't digest all this, it was too much to absorb. Sarada had been rendered unconscious due to a failed attempt to escape, on a mission that was only supposed to be a recover and rescue? It must've been more implications than the mission lead on; Naruto ensured that they would been safe...so why? Why was Sarada hurt?! Sakura was encountering so many emotions at once that she didn't know whether to be anger or upset.

"I assure you, Mrs. Uchiha, that your daughter is going to fine. We cannot estimate the time that she will wake, but I'll give it a total of three weeks. Until then, we can leave your daughter in your care."

That was over a week ago since she has heard that. Sarada was still in a coma-induced slumber and since then Sakura has administered care of her. However, there were slight difficulties with this: her erection. Sakura was born with a rare mutation that gave her a penis. Although, regardless of this, her regular body parts were functioning just well, that proof being Sarada.

Her issues with her sexual attraction towards her daughter stems from from way back when Sarada had become an adolescent girl. Sakura had noticed great development in her bosom area, as well her figure, which had grown curvier over the past years. The single fringe that was brushed to the side had extended over her left eye with the back growing past shoulder length. She was like the female version of Sasuke. Not to mention that she had a nice growth on her backside. She was now 17-years-old now.

Maybe it was because her daughter had reached the peak of her adolescence and became attractive that her body responded this way? Still, it wasn't right. Sarada was her daughter so there was no way she could do something so immoral and wrong to her...right? It was a constant struggle that ensued within her subconscious, and, on some accounts, the inner desire won and Sakura would find herself standing at Sarada's door. But she would never work up the courage to actually pass over the threshold of Sarada's door and commit what her inner desires wanted her to. Though this only made her desires more stronger in turn for this. She would most often masturbate to alleviate herself soon after.

It was once again her time to bathe Sarada. After running her bath water, she undresses the brunette, placing her in the bath. She used a towel to scrub her down with, ensuring that she was properly cleaned. As her hands ran over Sarada, Sakura's blood began to flow, with a fair allotment of it being directed down below, to where her organ laid dorment, but after a moment it began to stir and blossom, growing erect before Sakura even knew it. Sakura resumed to explore Sarada without the towel this time. She felt upon her mounds of flesh all the way down to her plump bottom. Sakura knew it was wrong to advantage of her daughter in such a situation, but she couldn't resist herself. She was longing to do this for a while now and there was no stopping it. Sakura had finally given into temptation.

Not even bothering to dress her, Sakura had brought Sarada to her room. She was still sheen with moisture, with beads of water still trinkling down her creamy skin as she was rested upon the sheets of Sakura's bed. This was it...

Slowly disrobing herself, she discards her clothing near her feet, becoming just as naked as Sarada, her erection flopping out. Sakura was a 8½ inches with a circumference of 6½. The glanse was a pink hue with veins bulging around the shaft. She then walks along the edge of the bed, standing adjacent to Sarada's visage. Adjusting her head's position so that her cranium was turned to the right, Sakura then aligns herself with the orifice, Sarada's faint breath brushing over the tip. Sakura once again hesitates. Was this truly right? She was going to finally follow through with this? Maybe she should stop while she still had an iota of a conscious still lingering. Nonetheless, her body moved; Sakura could feel herself entering Sarada's mouth. It was warm and moist, with the tongue rubbing the top portion of her penis. Sakura felt excitement as she did this, her heart pounding away. She started off slow, allowing her to savor each thrust. She closes her eyes as she did as well.

"My god... Sarada's mouth feels amazing...Why didn't I do this sooner?"

Spacing her legs out and leaning forward so that she could plant her hands upon the bed, Sakura began to hump away at Sarada's mouth, the intense rubbing between her organ and the inside of Sarada's mouth was amazing, surely something that Sakura grew addicted to rather quickly. Sakura focused on her movements, ensuring that each motion produced great pleasure for her. It had been so long that she had fantasized about this. She had only dreamed that one day Sarada would implore her to fuck her, to which Sakura would without a second wasted. She loved Sarada more than anyone so of course she would be more than happy to give her her cock. And even though this was just her twisted mind going to work, the thought of that didn't nothing more than make Sakura more aroused.

Sakura's breathing grew heavier, her mind clouded. She wanted nothing more other than to cum in her daughter's mouth, fulfilling one of her darkest fantasy. And surely enough, that time approached. Sakura could feel the urge crawling up, the tension building. Her focused expression intensifies, her bottom lip being bitten down upon. Her hips move crudely now, the established rhythm disturbed by the desperation. Her cock begins to swell up inside Sarada's mouth, ready to release. Finally reaching the apex of her thrusting, Sakura is rewarded with a powerful orgasm, which she shoots inside of her mouth.

Sakura's body trembles from the extreme sensation of her ejaculation. The contractions lasted for a few brief seconds before they faded and Sakura was able to calm down. Pulling her cock from Sarada's mouth, her pearly white load flowed out from the side of her mouth and onto the bedsheets. Took a moment to recover, standing back in order to take a good look at the results. She couldn't deny that Sarada looked sexy with her sperm in her mouth and the sight of it made her turned-on once more. Her erection began to slowly crank up again, becoming erect for yet another time. Sakura knew just what she wanted to do next.

Getting upon the bed, Sakura lied upon her stomach, her face laid between Sarada's parted legs and nestled between her thighs. She was face-to-face with Sarada's pussy, which was a closed slit now.

"Sarada's pussy...I've always wanted to taste it..."

Protruding her tongue from her mouth, Sakura then begins to lick at her. She tasted like soap but that was only because she had just gotten out of the bathtub. Sakura uses her thumbs to force open her slit, revealing the opening of her vagina. Sakura then decided to lubricate that by licking it as well, prepping her for entry. After a minute of this, Sakura sat up on her back legs, grasping her erection and aligning herself with Sarada's apperature, she then pushes her hips forward, a groan leaving her lips as she does so. It was tight, and Sakura was expecting to have popped her cherry but she didn't. So Sarada was having sex too? Such a naughty girl... Sakura knew that they were doing more than studying in her room.

Hooking her legs around her arms, Sakura elevates Sarada's hips, giving her a better angle for her thrusting. Sakura began grinding her hips against her, moving herself against her creases that had enveloped her as she was inside her. She was so tight and Sakura loved that. It was an amazing feeling, the friction was, and Sakura couldn't help but marinate in the sensation as she had intercourse with her daughter. It would've been better if she could see her reactions, though.

With her rhythm established, Sakura's pace increased, with her thrusting into Sarada much deeper and faster. She could feel the tip kissing the shallow ends of Sarada, and Sakura was wondering if it was what she thinks it was. But despite going this far, she knew better than to take it any further than where she was now. Still, Sakura was having the most spectacular experience she's ever had.

"Oh my god...her pussy is so tight...so good!"

Closing her eyes, Sakura focused once again on what she was doing. Sakura had actually began to sweat now, a testament of her labor. Each thrust was carefully focused, ensuring that she received as much pleasure as she could. However, missionary grew boring, the reason why decided to change the position. With Sarada now on her stomach, Sakura had her ass up. Grasping her hips, she then resumed thrusting into Sarada, but from behind. Sakura was captivated by the creases that were made with each impact her pelvis smacking into her bottom made. Sakura had always wanted to do this as well, this being the perfect opportunity to since she decided to go this far. Although, once again, like the time previous, Sakura could that urge creeping up again. It was just as strong as the one prior, making Sakura's facial expression tense up as her body was undergoing the effects of a imminent climax. And as the sensation was welling up inside, Sarada's hips thrusted crudely into her from behind. She was getgimg by the second, about ready to blow. Although, seconds afore the finale, Sakura pulls out and pumps herself off, her hips jerking irregularly as her breathing was in shutters. And with the tension reaching its max, Sakura's hand grew shaky. She closed her eyes shut in anticipation, finally making her way over the hump in order to reach her end.

Relief had one again graced Sakura as she ejaculates. Her pearly load had once again been shot from her throbbing organ, with it being showered upon the unconscious girl before her. And it was a great load, too, coating her ass and back in her seeds. Her erection finally ceased after this, Sakura sitting back to observe her work as she recovers for a brief moment. It looks like she's going to have to bathe again...

Sarada eventually awoke from her coma a week later. Since then, Sakura hadn't yet to do anything to her. She had utilized that time already to satiate her twisted yearning for her daughter, no longer possessing the urge to lust after her. Sakura made sure not to inform her of what has transpired while she was unconscious, but it wasn't like she didn't get anything out of it. Sakura knew it was the immoral thing to do but then again she felt no remorse. Mother or not, she had her urges...


End file.
